The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ornithogalum plant, botanically known as Ornithogalum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Chesapeake Sunburstxe2x80x99.
The new Ornithogalum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Beltsville, Md. and Escondido, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering interspecific Ornithogalum hybrids with unique and desirable flower colors.
The new Ornithogalum originated from a crossing of two unidentified seedling selections resulting from a cross made by the Inventors between the Ornithogalum hybrida cultivar Kewensis (Ornithogalum thyrsoidesxc3x97O. dubium), not patented, with the Ornithogalum hybrida cultivar Sunshine (Ornithogalum dubium xc3x97O. multifolium), not patented. The cultivar Chesapeake Sunburst was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Beltsville, Md. in 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ornithogalum by tissue culture in a controlled environment in a laboratory in Beltsville, Md., has shown that the unique features of this new Ornithogalum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Chesapeake Sunburstxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, and water or nutritional status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Chesapeake Sunburstxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Chesapeake Sunburstxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Ornithogalum:
1. Strong and upright scapes.
2. Dense corymbose racemes with numerous bright yellow-colored flowers.
3. Glossy dark green leaves.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Beltsville, Md., plants of the new Ornithogalum differ from plants of the cultivar Sunshine, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have stronger scapes than plants of the cultivar Sunshine.
2. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have a denser (less open) flower display than plants of the cultivar Sunshine.
3. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have bright yellow-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Sunshine have yellow-orange-colored flowers.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Beltsville, Md., plants of the new Ornithogalum differ from plants of the cultivar Kewensis, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have longer leaves than plants of the cultivar Kewensis.
2. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have shorter scapes than plants of the cultivar Kewensis.
3. Plants of the new Ornithogalum have bright yellow-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Kewensis have cream-colored flowers.